Systems for closing bags and the like are known from, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,896 and 4,718,220. These manually operated bag-closing devices are currently used for domestic purposes in particular. With the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,896, a closure consisting of a single strip of self-adhesive tape is applied around the twisted neck of a bag. With the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,220, the ends of the self-adhesive tape facing away from the neck of the bag are covered with a strip of paper tape, which greatly facilitates the reopening of the bag.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,986 discloses a heat seal type banding machine comprising keying means that prevent mounting of a roll of tape in an incorrect position in the machine. These known keying means, however, prevent a free rotation between the banding machine and the part of the roll of tape on which the keying means operate. This has the consequence that the core of the roll of tape at least must be built up out of two parts that are rotatable relative to one another.